


World's Best Dad

by coraxes



Series: Repair [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi, yes I know it's anachronistic work with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: Many things are confusing to toddlers. For instance: what do you do when you have two fathers but only one Father's Day?





	World's Best Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scornandivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scornandivory/gifts).



> Nugget finally makes an appearance! Do not take this fic too seriously, it was just a really good headcanon jay @scornandivory blessed me with.

Nugget was a pretty great kid, if Sypha did say so herself. At three she was beginning to read—or anyway she could look at the picture books and yell “the!” every now and then before her parents got to it. She had just enough magic to make trouble, and was more inclined to lightning than anything else, which amused Trevor but terrified Sypha and Adrian. (It wouldn’t be so bad anywhere else, but Adrian’s castle didn’t need any more electricity.) She’d mostly settled on being a girl and tried out different names every now and then, ranging from Angelina to Princess Lizard, but hadn’t found anything she liked better than Nugget.

Nugget was also, as Trevor had predicted, a little shit.

On Mother’s Day Sypha woke up to a very clean tray of breakfast food, supported by her two very messy husbands and daughter.

“I made pordge!” Nugget proclaimed.

Sypha could see that. Besides the bowl, there was porridge on her face and Adrian’s hair. “It looks lovely,” she said.

“Does it?” muttered Trevor.

Sypha accidentally made eye contact; his hair was sticking straight out, as if a three-year-old speaker-magician had accidentally made him a little more staticky than usual, and she choked down a giggle. “You worked hard, hmm?”

Nugget nodded so enthusiastically she almost bonked her head on the tray. “And I gotta—I did another thing!” She pulled a crumpled piece of paper from down the front of her shirt, where it had mostly been saved from whatever had happened in the kitchen. “Papa and Father helped. Look.”

Her masterpiece was a slightly streaky drawing of Nugget and Sypha, standing in the front hall, with sparks coming off their hands. Above it were the words _Happy Mother’s Day ~~Sypha~~ Mama _in Trevor’s scrawl. “Look at that! We’re doing magic!” Sypha said, and ruffled Nugget’s short brownish curls. Nugget beamed and electrocuted Sypha through the blankets.

Several weeks later, on the night before Father’s Day, Nugget cornered Sypha in the library. “There’s only one Father’s Day,” she said, and banged her forehead against Sypha’s leg, “but there’s Papa _and_ Father.”

Sypha blinked and tried to translate toddler to English. “Yes?” she said finally.

“When’s Papa’s Day?”

For the first couple years of Nugget’s life Sypha had put something together for both Trevor and Adrian for that holiday, so she wasn’t entirely sure where the confusion was coming from. “No, it’s the same day,” said Sypha blankly. “They’re both your fathers.”

“But there’s only one day. I can’t have _two._ ” Nugget tried to bang her forehead against Sypha again but Sypha held out her hand to intercept her. Nugget’s face was screwing up like she was about to throw a tantrum. She’d hit that age, as Grandfather had always said whenever Sypha did something he didn’t like. Kids were always at _that age._ “That’s not _fair._ ”

“They can share it,” Sypha suggested.

But to Nugget, who had been raised with no other children in a giant fucking castle, sharing was a foreign and uncomfortable concept. “But then they only get _half_ and you got a _whole_ day and that’s not _fair._ ”

“Oh damn,” Sypha muttered. Nugget was tearing up; Sypha muttered a word and a magical barrier flared up on the floor, just in case Nugget’s magic went off. “Baby, they really don’t mind—”

Tiny sparks jumped from Nugget’s clenched fists. “But it’s only half! They gotta get a whole day!”

“What if they fought for it?” Sypha suggested desperately. “Trevor and Adrian love fighting.”

Also—honestly—it would be really fucking funny. Now that they’d grown out of literally trying to kill each other, Sypha had come to enjoy their competitions over nothing. Except for the time Adrian dared Trevor to drink a pint of blood and he’d thrown it up all over her favorite couch. The smell would never come out except with magic, and Sypha had refused to clean it on principle.

Nugget hiccuped, her tiny toddler rage arrested for the moment. “Like a duel? For Belmont honor?”

“Or Tepeṣ honor.” Sypha thought about that sentence and blinked. “Also, what bedtime stories has Trevor been reading you? I told him not to go into the family histories yet.” Belmonts were a stupid bunch, she didn’t want Nugget getting any ideas.

Nugget toddled off to consider this, and returned two hours later with another hand-drawn card and plans for the First Annual Belbelepeṣ Father’s Day Duel. Sypha managed to persuade her to do breakfast in bed for both Trevor and Adrian, at least—she’d have to deal with a sore loser anyway, but she didn’t want anyone’s feelings to be really hurt.

Trevor barely squeaked by in the duel and won the card. He tacked it up over the nightstand and dangled it over Adrian’s head for a good three days. Then Sypha kicked him out of bed for being too insufferable (also because Adrian was getting really frustrated).

The next year Adrian caught Nugget trying to play in the lava pits a week before Father’s Day, and grounded her to the eastern wing for the next month. In revenge Nugget awarded Father’s Day to Trevor by default.

“Sypha,” Adrian said the next morning as they began a walk to the village, “how do you feel about having another child?”

Sypha raised an eyebrow. “You mean, with you?” Adrian hadn’t said much about potential quarter-vampires, though she knew he thought about it sometimes. He nodded, suspiciously unable to meet her eyes. After she had Nugget Sypha had sworn never to be pregnant again, but now that the little girl was grown up and running around she actually kind of missed having a baby. This was how she knew she was getting old. “I mean, I’d think about it. But I’m not having another baby just so you can one-up Trevor.”

“I’m not—” Adrian started, but looked so guilty Sypha knew he _absolutely was._

She held up a finger. “Ask me in a month,” she said. Nugget really did love Adrian. She was just also a brat, poor thing, she couldn’t help it considering her parentage. “And then maybe.”

(Five years later, the first Father’s Day after Nugget II figured out how to write, Trevor got _two_ cards in the annual duel.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated as always!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr and pillowfort @coraxes, and twitter @annuxgen.


End file.
